


昏迷的一个月发生了什么（Urizen/Dante，隐VD？）

by zodiacaquarius



Series: DMC [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zodiacaquarius/pseuds/zodiacaquarius
Summary: 如标题。大概就是在讲丁叔在昏迷的一个月期间被新恶魔之王各种酱酱酿酿。没文笔，没节操，没下限，写不出脑洞十分之一的香……角色全部属于卡普空，只有OOC属于我。





	1. 重伤的时候发生了什么

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章涉及恶魔生理私设，轻微触手，以及血腥要素

　　“哈啊……哈……”  
　　痛苦的喘息声仿佛从很遥远的地方传来，却又夹杂了一丝饱含欲望的沙哑，显得格外煽情。但丁在浑浑噩噩中迟缓地意识到，那样的声音好像是来自自己。  
　　恶魔猎人试图抓住这一点微小的理智，可是下一秒，这样的努力就被体内的一记深顶驱散了。令人毛骨悚然的快感混合着五脏六腑碎裂的剧痛沿着脊柱爬了上来，无法忽视的呼吸困难让他下意识张开嘴，舌尖的血腥味格外腥甜。  
　　搞什么……？  
　　失血，疼痛，魔力短缺，还有不合时宜却确实存在的快感，都像一条条锁链缠绕在他的灵魂上，将他困在梦境与现实之间。所有的感知都像隔着一层磨砂窗，他分不清这一切到底是正在真实地发生，还是重伤造成的幻觉。  
　　——并不只是重伤，他隐约察觉到，自己可能快要死了。  
　　来自父亲的恶魔之血让他可以从寻常人类毙命十遍的重创中逐渐恢复，但那是在没有外界力量干扰的前提下。在他体内搅动的玩意显然没有那么好心，它磨蹭着已经无力给出更多反应的内壁，恶意地抽走了每一缕复生的魔力，强迫性地让他停留在濒临死亡的悬崖边。  
　　“唔……”  
　　垂死的恶魔猎人试图说点什么，却只能发出支离破碎的气音。眼睫微微颤动，他无法从似真似幻的梦魇中苏醒，也无法阻止死亡的脚步渐渐靠近。  
　　疼痛越来越不真切，快感渐渐变得遥远，对四肢的感知慢慢消失。  
　　他开始感觉冷了。  
　　“……维吉尔……”  
　　并不是在呼唤或者哀求什么，那个名字只是自然而然从唇舌间流出，微弱得像是一声哽咽。  
　　有那么一瞬间，在他身体里吸收着魔力的东西停止了动作，似乎凝固成了无生命的雕塑。下一刻，细长的东西攀上了他的脸颊，直直地插进了他张开的嘴里。它像之前开拓他身体的那玩意一样在他口中肆意翻搅，卷住了他躲闪不了的舌头，圆钝的头部抵住了他的喉口。  
　　温热而黏腻的液体就那么灌了进去，浓重的铁锈味像是血液，却又混合着一种不自然的、令人作呕的甜腻。但丁本能地想要挣扎，深埋在他身体里迟迟没有动作的东西却突然开始向外抽离，凹凸不平的表面毫不客气磨过柔软的内壁，再次鲜明起来的快感和粗砾的疼痛让他浑身发抖，不知道从哪里挤出来的一丝力量就被用在了下意识夹紧甬道上。  
　　不断灌进嘴里的液体已经溢出了嘴角，他却没精力去在意那些。大脑一片空白，早就盘踞在身体各处的快感和疼痛都被调动了起来，他的身体不堪忍受地发着抖，为即将到来的爆发感到恐惧。  
　　然后，本来正在向外抽离的东西，突然朝着某个地方狠狠戳刺了过去。  
　　“咕……！”  
　　本来动弹不得的恶魔猎人狠狠痉挛了一下，他的身体里已经没有足够的血液勃起射精，却还是艰难地、干涩地高潮了。那一瞬间就像死亡本身，他无法阻止它的到来，也无法阻止它摧枯拉朽般击溃了他好不容易找回来的一丝意识。  
　　他甚至没挨到高潮结束就再次陷入黑暗。  
　　因此他没有看到，将他重伤至此的罪魁祸首离开了它的王座，正静静悬浮在他面前，几乎是若有所思地将刚才进入过恶魔猎人的身体、以及插进他嘴里的触手举到了眼前。触手上鲜红的液体缓缓滴落，分不清哪些是他在最后硬灌给恶魔猎人的魔力“媒介”，哪些又是恶魔猎人自己的血。  
　　在它的感知中，有了刚才和一起灌进去的魔力，恶魔猎人的伤势终于在他即将断气前停止了恶化，开始了缓慢又艰难的自我修复。  
　　它本该就那么一直抽取对方的魔力，让他在重伤中死去，没有魔力支撑肉体修复，体内碎得一塌糊涂的半魔根本撑不了太久。可是就在刚才，它改变了主意。  
　　因为恶魔都是摒弃了所有人性、只遵从自身欲望的生物。  
　　恶魔降落在了地面上，低下头凝视着昏死过去的恶魔猎人。它依然有着一部分过去的记忆，不过记忆中浓烈而复杂的感情早已消失不见，残留下来的只有纯粹的欲望，对于同源血脉的欲望，以及征服的欲望。  
　　触手缠上了恶魔猎人的腰，轻轻松松把他提了起来，带到了与它的视线齐平的高度。它可以轻易扯断他的脖子，或者捏碎他的头颅，但它却只是盯着对方嘴角溢出的鲜红，那种破娃娃般无力而顺从的姿态甚至在它残缺的灵魂中激起了近乎于愉悦的躁动。  
　　尖锐的手爪抚上了大腿内侧，轻而易举就撕碎了碍事的布料，也划破了那里的皮肤。刚才包裹它的肢体的穴口已经看不出被开拓的迹象，有了魔力供应的自愈能力发挥了作用，不过它并不在意，它想要做的事本就不需要对方有准备，也不需要得知对方是否接受。  
　　更加细小的触手在它的胯下汇聚，相互盘绕扭曲成了夸张的柱状。它并不喜欢显露这近乎弱点的器官，好在恶魔猎人已经不可能进行反抗，除了接受它的发泄和掠夺，他什么都做不了。  
　　过于巨大的器具抵住了穴口，一寸一寸强行破开了过于狭小的甬道，那里毫无反抗地被撕裂了，几缕鲜血沿着柱身的纹路蜿蜒。当柱体全部没入了恶魔猎人的身体，对方的肚子已经被顶得凸起了一块，更多的血滴落在了地上。然而处于深度昏迷的恶魔猎人已经彻底失去了对外界的感知，这样残酷地对待甚至没有让他的眉头皱一下，只是无知无觉地任凭恶魔摆布。  
　　这幅死气沉沉的模样让它胸口升起了一丝烦躁。  
　　它的欲望无法被没有反应的人偶满足，毫无缘由地，恶魔理解了这一点。但同时它也知道，一个苏醒的恶魔猎人会成为相当恼人的麻烦，哪怕现在对方并不能和自己抗衡。  
　　迟疑了一个瞬间，它将恶魔猎人从自己身上扯了下来，下半身的触手因为离开了温暖湿润的甬道而蠢蠢欲动。可它没有管它们，就那么提着恶魔猎人向来时的方向飞去。  
　　它有足够的耐心等待自己得到真正的力量，自然也有足够的耐心等待残破的战利品恢复。当然，它不会让对方真正醒来，探索“有反应”和“昏死”之间的分寸可以成为果实成熟之前小小的娱乐。  
　　反正它还有很多时间。


	2. 促进伤愈的办法

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 硬核人外肉。  
> 涉及恶魔生理机制私设，触手要素，血腥要素，一定程度上的肢体残缺。  
> 请务必保证自己能接受这样的东西。

　　太慢了。  
　　又一次看向自己战利品，降临人间的新恶魔之王开始有些困惑。  
　　伤病恢复对于拥有一半恶魔之血的恶魔猎人而言，本是一件轻松的事，记忆碎片中的对方哪怕受到再致命的创伤，都能在一天以内基本复原。可是现在，它已经将他挂在了王座附近足足两天，对方却依然处于自我保护的深度昏迷之中，呼吸微弱，身体时不时抽搐，魔力的波动也十分混乱。  
　　几条树藤缠上了恶魔猎人的身体，将他从支撑的藤蔓上取了下来，送到了它面前。它的触手伸了过去，贴上了恶魔猎人的脖颈，随之传来的异常热度让它更加困惑。  
　　在它残留的记忆中，发烧是只有弱小的人类才会出现的症状，会让恶魔血裔陷入虚弱的只会是魔力不足。但那不该发生，为了让对方尽快修复到可以“使用”的程度，它已经断断续续给对方注入了不少饱含魔力的血液。  
　　触手听从于它的意志，在爬进了对方的衣服，蔓延了全身，驾轻就熟钻入了后方的入口——相比于嘴，它对这里更加青睐。经过反复的入侵，那里已经学会了保持接受的状态，内壁柔软地缠了上来，因为上一次灌进去的东西已经吸收得差不多了，只剩下足够的湿润让触手可以轻松前行。  
　　它找到了体温异常的原因。  
　　对方独有的魔力已经恢复了许多，此时正在血管中穿行，但这些魔力大部分却并没有按照恶魔之王的意愿支撑自愈，而是像被激怒了似的在与它补充进去却还没有吸收的魔力对抗。半魔残破的身体就这么变成了两种魔力冲突的战场，自我修复自然大幅减缓，生病一般的状态也随之出现。  
　　就算意识陷入昏迷，猎人血液里的恶魔依然在反抗着它，固执又愚蠢，像个学不乖的幼崽。  
　　有那么一瞬间，被忤逆暴怒让它收紧缠满对方全身的触手，细小的血块开始在皮肤下沁出。不过下一秒，闯进脑海的另一个想法让它暂时放弃了就这么把对方撕碎的念头。  
　　简单的杀死无法展现它的力量，既然那恶魔执意反抗于它，最好的办法自然是——  
　　彻底征服对方。  
　　混合着魔力的滚烫血液再一次灌进了恶魔猎人的身体，这一次，它没有给对方太多适应的时间。为了逼出血液里的恶魔，那魔力前所未有地狂暴，几乎是当场就让恶魔猎人战栗起来，一直没什么反应的面孔也浮现出了一抹痛苦。  
　　吼！  
　　非人的咆哮在这片空间中回荡，潜伏在对方身体最深处的恶魔终于按捺不住地撕碎了人类的外壳，也撕碎了大半它用来绑缚对方的树藤和触手。它埋在对方身体里肢体像浸泡在岩浆里，这才是惊人的高温，相比于之前，甚至让它感觉到了一丝灼痛。  
　　但是这样的感受让它心中涌起了残酷的愉悦。  
　　不同于人类天生分为两性，恶魔的性别并不取决于受精卵诞生那一刻，而是取决于它们拥有的力量。在同一个种族中，魔力充裕的个体会发育为播种者，以便散布优秀的血脉，魔力短缺的个体则会转化为承受者，存在的意义就是成为优秀血脉的苗床。此外，一旦一个恶魔被另一个所征服，被征服者身上的孕育器官也会开始发育，成为征服者的专属婊子。一个通过征服获得的苗床会诞下比成年即为承受者的弱者更优秀的血裔，正因如此，恶魔总在征战不休。  
　　恶魔猎人的力量让人印象深刻，转化为恶魔的姿态后，前方隐藏在壳甲下的生殖器也拥有优秀的大小和形状，毫无疑问是足以吸引无数苗床前赴后继的血脉散播者。然而，鲜有人知的是，他身体里还隐藏着一套发育完全的孕育器官，尽管激活这套孕育系统的家伙没有令之屈服，反而让对方从标记中挣脱。  
　　人类的状态下，那套孕育系统是不存在的，但是随着恶魔姿态的现身，特殊的器官也随之出现。现在包裹着它的甬道，早已不是人类的排泄系统了。  
　　越顶级的恶魔之血越难被标记，不过正是这样桀骜不驯又足够强大的家伙，才具备征服的价值。  
　　没有半点理性的眼睛盯住了它，被逼出来的恶魔煽动着翅膀拼命挣扎，狂暴的魔力被浪费地挥洒着。藤蔓在接触到对方的瞬间就被震碎了，涌出的血液被对方的体温蒸发，普通的触手也没能坚持太久，对方的利爪能轻松将其扯断。然而，灌注了大量魔力的那几条却始终束缚着对方，这让恶魔像是落入了陷阱的困兽，凶狠，狂躁，却无法挣脱。  
　　恶魔之王当然不会让它跑掉。  
　　魔力还在源源不断向恶魔猎人灌注，强迫被惊醒的恶魔停留在这里，而不是闹累后任性地缩回人类的表象下。新恶魔之王知道，对方的力量极具爆发力，但不完全的恶魔血脉的限制，让这份强大也只是极具爆发力而已，而它恰恰拥有充沛的、足以和对方一直耗下去的魔力源泉。  
　　这场对抗，最终将以自己的胜利告终。  
　　深埋在甬道里的触手开始了动作，恶魔的身体足够坚实强壮，即使触手的力量足以将普通人类开膛破肚，放在恶魔身上也不过是让腹部出现震颤。恶魔的低吼染上了痛楚、愤怒与一些更加复杂的情绪，身上的纹路在明灭之间剧烈闪烁，腰却难以自制地扭动了起来。  
　　毕竟，与人类男性的后穴不同，现在被触手深入的地方本就是为了繁育而存在的器官。尽管在没有标记的情况下，对方的强大足以令受孕率低得可怕，绝大部分恶魔的种子都会被对方的身体毫不客气地消化吸收，但是一些基本的生理反应却不会有任何变化。  
　　炽热的肉壁收缩着，看似在排挤入侵的触手，实则却在悄悄变得湿滑，让触手的探索变得更为顺畅。终于，它感觉到自己的肢体按到了一处小小的凹陷，只是加重了一分力量，头部就轻而易举没了进去。与此同时，恶魔的挣扎猛地一顿，嗓子里似乎发出了些许近似人类的气音，就连双眼中无理智的暴躁都削减了许多，多了几分欲望的火光。  
　　正因为是恶魔，才更加无法抗拒本能。  
　　恶魔的僵硬与安静让恶魔之王非常满意，背上与它直接相连的树藤一定程度上限制了它的行动，因此这次它没有站起身，只是将触手降低了些，让对方更加靠近自己。尽管恶魔的体型大于人类，但和它相比依然属于小型，因此锋利的手爪轻松就握住了对方的腰，将被本能主宰的恶魔猎人往自己身上拉了拉。  
　　当完全由触手盘绕而成的生殖器官抵住了含着触手的穴口，恶魔猎人愈发不安起来，他反握住了它的腕部，爪尖刺破了那里的防御，划出了明显的痕迹。它可以将那对不听话的爪子也绑起来，吊在对方头顶，但这种反抗的姿态给它带来了更多的乐趣，所以它仁慈任凭对方抓着自己，然后用力向下一按。  
　　“唔！”  
　　恶魔发出了非常接近人类的痛哼，背难以忍受地向后弓去。在巨大的体型差之下，他体内发出了清脆的脱臼声，腰部膨胀了足足一圈，甲壳间的缝隙完全扩张开来，皮肤透出的红光让那里的纹路愈发鲜明。他的爪子不再是单纯地突破防御，而是猛地刺进了恶魔之王的手腕，细细的血流滴滴答答流了下来，和恶魔自己下身流出的血混在了一起。  
　　只是进去，恶魔看起来就要被撕裂了，但恶魔之王清楚对方能承受这些。恶魔之间经常会出现体型差不对等的性爱，有时弱者还需要为征服者孕育远超自身体型的后裔，它们也进化出了相应的应对办法。人界有一种名为蛇的生物，可以通过脱臼来吞下比嘴大得多的猎物，恶魔骨盆的位置也有类似的结构。刚才骨节脱臼的声音，就是对方自我保护的证明。  
　　不过出于突如其来的、它不明白是什么的情绪，恶魔之王并没有立刻继续进行激烈的动作。它的触手在恶魔体内缓缓舒展、蠕动，沿着之前就深埋在对方体内的触手延伸，试探性、一点一点探入了之前寻找到的凹陷——恶魔体内孕囊的入口。  
　　随着越来越多的触手将那里打开，越来越多的润滑液开始在触手与肉壁的缝隙间流淌，取代了撕裂流出的血液。它突然发现，恶魔在盯着它，眼眸中满满的欲望深处似乎有着一丝人性化的困惑，然后他低下了头颅，似乎认了命，就那么挂在它的触手上，连翅膀都软绵绵地垂了下去。  
　　“维……”  
　　有那么一瞬间，它几乎以为恶魔皮囊下软弱的人类醒来了，因为这样的声音过于像在呢喃爱语。然而马上它就意识到，这只是承受者对征服者的顺从本能，恶魔低头之后就用爪子摩挲着它的腕部，扭动着想再靠近它一点，这是人类绝对不会去做的事。  
　　于是它松开了束缚对方的触手。  
　　恶魔融化在了它的小腹上，骨盆脱臼让他的腿失去了力气，可他努力并起了腿，别扭地夹住了它的腰。他就那么靠着它，甚至闭起了非人的眼眸，没有挣脱，也没有攻击。  
　　你在向我渴求什么？  
　　残留在灵魂最深处的影子想问，可是恶魔之王并不认为只有野性的恶魔能够给出回答。它握着对方的腰开始上下移动，强迫对方吞吐过于巨大的复合型生殖器官，触手的尖端碾磨过最敏感的孕囊入口，不断翻搅着，逼迫恶魔发出类似于呜咽的低吟。黏糊糊的分泌液随着一次次进出从相连的位置滴落，柔软的内壁和入口都在不知所措地发着抖，眼中火焰般跃动的光渐渐暗淡，视线也随之涣散。  
　　残暴的交合将恶魔血液里流淌的繁殖本能完全诱发了出来。  
　　恶魔开始焦躁地扭动，自觉寻找着合适的姿势配合着恶魔之王的抽插，他的甬道和孕囊入口彻底打开了，一缩一缩地迎合着入侵。他歪斜着脑袋，视线向上看着，用一种非常别扭的姿势注视着恶魔之王，暗红色眼眸里一片混沌。  
　　“维……维吉尔……”  
　　恶魔无意识发出了类似的音节，却让恶魔之王的内心深处溢出了黑暗的、阴沉的愤怒。它的眼神微微闪烁，移动着另一只爪子，缓缓摸上了恶魔的后背，抓着摇晃的翅膀用力一拔。  
　　与此同时，器官彻底顶进了他的孕囊，卡住了入口，繁殖液直直射在了敏感的囊壁上。  
　　恶魔的身体猛地绷紧了，张开的嘴甚至发不出声音。大量混合的液体几乎是喷出了孕囊，带着灼人的热度，沿着触手与甲壳流得到处都是，前方早已脱出保护甲的繁殖器也射出了滚烫的繁殖。他的一只翅膀被恶魔之王硬生生撕下来扔在了地上，喷涌而出的鲜红仿佛幻化成了第二只恶魔之翼，留下来一大片刺眼的痕迹。  
　　好一会儿，恶魔都在极致的舒爽与剧痛中瑟瑟发抖，脱力地瘫软着，鲜血与繁殖液的外溢似乎要把他身体里所有水分流光。如果没有恶魔之王自始至终灌注的魔力，他早已无法维持恶魔的姿态。  
　　残缺的恶魔之血提醒他，他该恢复成更加省力的人类形态。充足的魔力供给加上恶魔状态下更加夸张的自愈能力，他身体里的伤势已经痊愈，被扯掉的翅膀也并非人类必须的肢体。只要积攒足够的魔力，下次化为这样的形态，翅膀就会自然而然重新生长出来。  
　　但恶魔之王并不想这么放过他。它能感觉到，尽管自己彻底占据了恶魔的一切，但是对方属于自己的标记却并没有形成。  
　　即使恶魔已经表现得足够顺从，他依然没有向它屈服。  
　　这是它不能接受的。  
　　恶魔之王抚摸着恶魔背上已经愈合到断断续续流血的伤口，魔力继续向对方身体里灌注。  
　　它收紧了握着对方的腰的手。


	3. 创新性洗脑尝试

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章猎奇要素：  
> 大量人外内容。  
> 触手插脑，物理意义上的【洗脑】。  
> R18G慎入。

恶魔们在恶魔之王的王座附近徘徊，它们仰望着那个高高在上的空间，其中时不时散发出的气息吸引了它们，让它们久久不愿离去。本能告诉它们，那诱人的气息属于一个可以孕育出极其优秀的子嗣的苗床，没有蜕变成血脉散布者的恶魔能拒绝这个，可是近在咫尺的恶魔之王的威压，却又让它们不敢越雷池一步。

所以它们只能不断徘徊着，将躁动转化为对人类和对同类的猎杀，吮饮着魔树没有吸收干净的鲜血，用血的香甜填充本能的渴望。

同时，恶魔之王也陷入了烦恼。

它无法标记已经被它划入所有物范畴的恶魔。

萎靡不振的恶魔瘫软在它的膝盖上，几乎不怎么动弹，哪怕失去了触手的束缚，也没有进行反抗逃离。前几天被它扯掉的翅膀已经重新长了出来，但和另一只翅膀相比还是小了好几圈，没有完全恢复，摸上去也还有几分柔软感。

当它抚摸着那新生的翅膀，恶魔会微微战栗，不知是回想起了翅膀被撕下来的疼痛，下意识感到畏惧，还是初生的鳞甲没有完成硬化，因而比其它部位敏感。这让恶魔之王觉得有趣，所以不尝试让对方屈服的时候，它总会将其放在膝盖上反复抚摸正在生长的部分。

它不曾察觉，自己对待恶魔化的半魔的态度，已经和人类有些接近。它只知道，半魔勾起了自己的欲望，它想得到这个不完全的恶魔，在他身上打上烙印，让他成为自己的禁脔。

只是这居然出乎意料的困难。

锋利的爪子一遍又一遍摩挲过新生的翅膀，恶魔之王细细打量着无精打采的恶魔。它在对方的孕囊里保留了最初的触手，由此向其输送魔力，强迫对方一直处于恶魔化的状态，然而，这样的做法似乎对半魔造成了非常大的负担。

最直观的，就是恶魔身上明亮的纹路已经全部暗淡，整个看上去像一团即将彻底熄灭的灰烬。这段时间，他不是病恹恹地趴着，就是靠在它身上睡觉，只有当它把混合着魔力的血液注入敏感的孕囊，对方才会颤抖着发出可怜兮兮的呜咽，宛如被虐待的小动物，奄奄一息，却又挣扎着想要活下去。

一切迹象都表明，恶魔的精力已经被消耗殆尽，理应向它屈服了。可事实却是，它的标记无法在对方身上停留，灌入孕囊的繁殖液也只是被当成魔力媒介慢慢吸收，并没有成功受孕的迹象。

到底是什么在阻止本该水到渠成的过程？

大脑中原本只剩下力量可以碾压一切这个念头的恶魔之王，第一次开始了真正的思考。

如果恶魔的部分已经不再反抗，那么不愿意臣服的，难道是——

为了验证自己的想法，它将抓着恶魔的翅膀，不顾对方微弱的挣扎将其提了起来。触手在恶魔孕囊中搅动了几下，开始不情不愿地一点点抽了出来。

孕囊的入口和湿润的甬道条件反射地收缩，企图绞住这段时间的魔力来源，但他已经过于虚弱，根本无法与触手抗衡。在一路刮擦的刺激中，孕育器官又开始分泌保护性的润滑液，混合着之前灌入的血液，沿着穴口与触手的缝隙向外淌。

恶魔的爪子抓挠着恶魔之王腕部的表皮，似乎对此感到不适。或许他还想给它一下狠的，可是已经没有伤到它的力气，只能用一声不吭进行无言的控诉。

而恶魔之王最看中也最厌恶的，就是他的桀骜不驯。

已经退出来一大半的触手停了下来，随即膨胀了起来，慢慢将内壁撑开，再一次堵住了漏出的液体。恶魔的腰随着这样的变化而颤抖，无力地扑腾了几下，最终还是像破娃娃似的不动了。

恶魔之王眼中闪过一丝残酷的光，然后膨胀的触手用力扯出了恶魔体外。

恶魔的双腿受到电击般夹紧，发出了混合着痛苦和欢愉的低吼。他的身体剧烈地痉挛，血一样鲜艳的液体几乎是从收缩的穴口喷了出来，洒在了地面上，很快就渗了进去，再也看不到了。

当那液体从喷溅变成了沿着腿往下流，恶魔已经陷入了半昏迷，软绵绵地被恶魔之王捏在手里，似乎下一秒就会断气。不过恶魔的生命力显然不会脆弱如斯，随着肚子里的东西全部排出，过饱和的魔力水平缓缓下降，点点光芒开始在他身上浮现。

在恶魔之王的注视下，恶魔消失了，被囚禁恶魔里的白发恶魔猎人重新出现在它掌中。他依然在沉沉地昏睡着，完好无损，连魔力凝聚的衣服都恢复了，只有面容苍白又疲倦。没有了鳞甲遮掩，身上的血渍愈发明显，看上去就像是再脆弱不过的人类。

——对方的人类特质，或许才是标记无法成型的原因。

这段时间，它一直忽视了半魔属于人类的这部分。残缺的记忆告诉他，人类的部分弱小，柔软，容易受伤，是理应抛弃的弱点，但对于恶魔猎人而言，依然比恶魔的部分更重要——那是对方在遍体鳞伤后依然不愿舍弃的一面。

这样的坚持幼稚又可笑，但它本该明白，这正是恶魔猎人与他最大的不同。因此想要得到对方，自然绕不开这颗人类之心。

恶魔会乖乖服从于更强大的力量，那么人类呢？

瓜尖刮过恶魔猎人的脸，几乎没有防御力的皮肤一下子就多了一道淌血的伤口。那样柔软，那样脆弱，却不可思议地成为了最强烈的阻力。

恶魔之王注视着那道伤口自行合拢，生长愈合，最后只剩下点点血痂。

他终究不是人类。

更加纤细的触手爬上了恶魔猎人的身体，轻而易举地从后方的穴口钻了进去，恶魔形态下长时间的填充，让人类的身体也保持着柔软湿润的状态。

这一次，恶魔之王没有轻易聚合自己的生殖器官，只是令触手在里面缓缓蠕动、按压。人类没有恶魔的自我保护机能，如果他使用对待恶魔的方式，过于庞大的器官就会像上次一样撑裂那易碎的骨盆，弄坏好不容易修复回来的战利品。

相对温和的侵犯果然对恶魔猎人起了作用，短短一小会儿，他的脸色就开始浮现出了血色，呼吸有些急促起来。他的睫毛微微颤抖，眼珠在眼皮下快速转动，显然正在从昏迷中渐渐苏醒。

恶魔之王意识到，这是长时间恶魔化的后果，好几天都高度活跃的血脉让对方的魔力再生速度快得有点过头，再加上之前淤积的部分，就算是它也不可能一下子将其抽空。

这是失误，它本该在吸走一定量的魔力后再将触手拉出的。不过好在，对于各方面都更加精巧敏感的人类，它有更多方法强迫其昏迷。

魔树听从了它的指挥，几根形状和周围不太一样的树藤从地面升起，温顺地爬上了恶魔之王的利爪。树藤的尖端突然像花朵一样张开，随着一股甜腻腻的气味散发，几根细小灵活的枝丫伸了出来，像是在试探着什么一样爬上了恶魔猎人的脸。

那些纤细的藤蔓在恶魔猎人鼻端徘徊了片刻，恶魔之王考虑过造成半魔由于窒息会挣扎的可能性后，最终让它们从他的耳孔钻了进去。看似柔软的尖端轻而易举刺穿了对方的颅骨，引起了一阵轻微的痉挛，它们像要扎根一样裹住了失去所有防御的大脑，然后停止了动作，等待着恶魔之王的指令。

在魔界，之后它将自身种子植入大脑，让被捕获的恶魔成为种子发芽生长的肥料。只不过，恶魔之王并不想用繁殖分化魔树的力量，也不想把恶魔猎人做成魔树的培养皿，入侵大脑的须根在没有释放种子的情况下，直接为恶魔猎人注入了大量致幻物质。

效果几乎是立竿见影。

恶魔猎人的身体在它手中狠狠弹跳了一下，随即像被抽了骨头般瘫软了下去，埋在对方身体里的触手也能感觉到，本就柔软的肉壁愈发放松了，与之对应的是魔力波动的活跃与体温的升高。直接作用于大脑的致幻物质让半魔毫无反抗地陷入了幻境，它无法得知对方梦到了什么，但是渐渐急促的喘息和渐渐沁出的汗珠显示，这个梦一定足够旖旎。于是他的触手也行动了起来，有条不紊地按压着恶魔猎人体内的每一处敏感点。

魔树的致幻物质会唤醒猎物记忆中印象最深刻的交配场景，令其感受到难以忍受的极致欢愉，进而“无私”地向种子奉献出自己的魔力。恶魔之王很期待对方的人类大脑受到足以令恶魔发疯的刺激后会有什么反应，也很期待对方的身体是否会如恶魔一般出现类似于发情期的变化。

以它对于人类的残余记忆，这或许是更行之有效的征服方式。这样的手段看似比先前的血腥征服仁慈温和，实则却更加残酷，人类的意志有时候就是如此奇怪，能够忍受疼痛，却会被快乐撕裂。

它有足够的时间等待猎物在无意识中彻底沦陷。


	4. 【吉尔维/托尼】【恶魔杂兵/D】【隐Urizen/Dante】恶魔猎人会梦到地狱三头犬吗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章猎奇要素：  
> 一定的意志力破坏做法，梦境与现实交错。  
> 因为吉尔维现在不是维吉尔，所以属于某种意义上的NTR。  
> 因为托尼但不到18岁，所以某种意义上算未成年。  
> 被钉在十字架上放置。  
> 恶魔轮奸。  
> 临时双性设定。  
> 总而言之是非常猎奇非常R18G的一章，一定慎入慎入慎入。

但丁隐约知道，自己应该是在做梦。

疼痛，疼痛，疼痛。这确实不是个舒服的梦，意识昏昏沉沉间，把他一点点撕裂揉碎的疼痛也没有停止过。只是那疼痛之上始终笼罩着一层挥之不去的快感的影子，让他深恶痛绝又沉迷其中。

会因为疼痛而兴奋、会因为性欲而失控的体质并非天生，那是另一个人留给他的烂摊子。他从心底厌恶并抗拒着这样的自己，因此在相当长的时间内不曾与任何人或非人进行亲密接触，欲望压抑到受不了的程度才会敷衍性的手动解决一下。

被调教训导得不知满足的性欲被他牢牢锁在了内心的小黑屋里，他试图用这种办法消除掉另一个人留在身上的、看不见摸不到却确确实实存在的痕迹。于是连接着性欲另一端的疼痛就变成了发泄焦躁的渠道，有时候他会有意让恶魔的利爪、尖刺或者随便什么玩意穿透自己的身体，去细细体会血肉撕裂的痛楚与快意。

这是一个恶性循环，他自己也清楚得很，越是沉沦，越会让疼痛和性欲的不正常捆绑越紧密。可是比起让任何人再碰触自己的身体，他宁可去选择这样血腥的发泄。

而且，就像身上的伤口终将愈合，在他的有意约束下，他心里那只困兽最终安分了下来。那段充斥着血腥、伤害、疼痛、心碎与绝望的过去，也被他渐渐置之脑后。

——他自己曾经是这么认为的。

可是此时此刻，被困在醒不过来的梦境里的半魔却在朦胧中渐渐意识到，那只是他以为而已。扭曲的欲望之兽并没有在自虐般的囚禁中死去，它悄悄在那一块灵魂的空洞中潜伏了下来，静静等待着锁链崩断的那天。

而现在，他再一次听到了它的咆哮。那梦魇抓着仿佛永无止境的疼痛与身体不正常的火热，一点点爬了出来。

“T——”

闭嘴。

“To——”

闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴。

那咆哮声一点都不疯狂，冷酷无情得甚至让人产生了优雅的错觉。他灵魂里的一部分，被他彻底隐藏、如果可以恨不得立刻就舍弃的部分，在这样的音节中颤抖了起来。他感觉到了眼眶的湿热，绝望的憎恨，病态的留恋，或许还有一丝丝恐惧和怀念，复杂的感情在那里汇聚，最终化为了浑浊的血泪滚落了下来。

不要叫那个名字。

他不想再落入陷阱，不想再被操控——

然而他无声的尖叫没有任何人听到。

“Ton——”

梦魇在梦里现出了原形，身着墨绿色的西装，身姿一如它的声音一样优雅纤细。它头上缠着的绷带、它慢慢走来的姿势都是他最熟悉的样子，它在他面前停下，冰凉的手抚上了他的脸，柔和的声音里隐藏着深沉的黑暗与残酷。

“托尼。”

它叫出了那个名字，它找到他了。

他在惊恐中低下头，看到了熟悉的黑色上衣，隐藏在下面的肉体年轻而矫健，肌肉匀称，比起成年之后却依然单薄，看似青涩无暇，内里却早已腐烂变质。被时光带走的伤口再次撕裂开来，他的嘴巴仿佛不再属于自己，那个刀一样锋利的名字切开了他的嗓子，自己从切口挤了出来。

“吉尔……维。”

“嗯？”

不带烟火气的轻哼，他却瞬间明白了对方的意思。属于传奇恶魔猎人的部分拼命想闭上嘴，不想吐出那个耻辱的称呼，不想遵从对方标记自己时留下的精神控制，属于年轻雇佣兵的部分却带着自暴自弃的、甚至是决绝求死的解脱，颤抖着回应了对方。

“……主人。”

“乖孩子。”

听起来并不比托尼年长的声音这么说话有种可笑的故作姿态，陷入迷障的人却无法再说出哪怕一句俏皮话。恶魔血脉的桀骜不驯与恣意骄傲彻底沉寂了下去，只剩下破损的标记残留的温顺与服从，在外界操控和心灵创伤的共同作用下，传奇恶魔猎人心中最坚硬的保护壳终于被无情地撬开砸碎，露出了躲藏在下面那个年轻到还不能抵抗一切的男孩。

“主人。”

男孩发出了呜咽般的悲鸣。他还保留着些许反抗意识，但那反抗的力度过于微弱，仅仅足够他控制住自己不去蹭放在脸上的手。

“刚刚被夸奖，就不听话了吗？”

冰凉的手徐徐上移，轻抚着他的眼眶。有那么一瞬间，男孩怀疑自己的眼球要被对方挖出来，他相信对方会那么做。但那梦魇终究没有下手，它只是用指尖刮去了男孩眼角渗出的泪水，慢条斯理舔去，凑到他耳边呢喃，“不听话的小婊子就得接受惩罚。”

虚无的梦境瞬间改变。

“啊啊啊！”

胸口的剧痛让男孩发出了惨叫，这次的疼痛比之前任何一次都要真实。鲜血从口齿间不断外溢，当模糊的视野再次清晰，他发现自己回到了那间给他留下了无尽折磨与阴影的房间。身后显然不是柔软的床，坚硬的表面上凹凸不平的花纹嵌入了他的背，滴滴答答淌落的鲜血在十字架下汇成巨大而艳丽的花朵。

男孩在浑浑噩噩中搞明白了自己的现状。

他被一枚粗大的铁钉——或者说是铁锥——几乎贴着心脏贯穿了胸口，就这么被钉在了巨大的、漆黑的十字架上。而这一切是如此熟悉，熟悉到他甚至知道接下来会发生什么。

“不……”

声音被噎在嗓子里的血块搅得含混不清，可是他无法改变已经发生过的事实。于是男孩只能绝望地看着站在一边的梦魇抓住了他试图把铁锥拔出来的手，按在十字架的另一端，更小一点的铁锥的锥尖抵住了他的掌心。

梦魇举起了手中的刀，用刀柄重重磕在了铁锥的尾端。

“唔呃……！”

这一次，男孩只发出了沉闷的哼声，在巨大的力量下，铁锥轻松穿透了他的手掌，没入了后面的十字架。当对方在他的另一只手掌上做了同样的事时，他连发声的力气都没有了，只能像被钉在了展示台上的蝴蝶一样，张开嘴发出濒死的喘息。

“别怕，你能承受这个，”梦魇的声音平稳而笃定，“你会爱死这种感觉的。”

冰冷的刀锋游走在他的大腿内侧，暧昧地划过臀缝，轻松将那里的布料切割开来。那梦魇审视着他因为剧痛而萎靡的下半身，目光没有一丝波动，然后男孩看着他走到了旁边的柜子边，伸手拉开。

里面整整齐齐码放的小道具刺痛了他的眼睛。在肮脏的地下世界摸爬滚打的经历让他能认出其中的大部分，但他从来没想过有一天这些东西会用在自己身上，尤其里面有一部分看上去更像刑具。

梦魇站在那里看了一会儿，最终伸手拎出了几个不那么可怕的玩具。他再次看向因为重伤失血而奄奄一息的男孩，绷带下的眼睛闪烁着憎恶、兴奋与某些更加复杂的感情，“你是第一次，对吗？我会让你记忆深刻的。”

当对方把两根手指刺进从未开拓过的身体，男孩已经无法做成更多反应，那确实很疼，但总归没有比被钉在十字架上更疼。灵活的手指绕着圈按压着肉壁，强迫其放松，被扩张到不至于死死夹紧的程度后，一个圆滚滚的硬物从柔软了一些的穴口挤了进去。

哈，跳蛋。

老套的玩意儿。

男孩努力在心里讽刺对方，试图以此控制住渐渐泛滥的情绪。他深谙此道，战斗中，他就会用招惹人的嘲笑和浮夸的红外套作为自己的表演道具和防护面具，让自己更加轻松安逸，不至于因为高度紧张而精神崩溃。

第一颗跳蛋完全进去后，第二颗紧随其后，接着是第三颗。奇怪的饱胀感充斥着小腹，随着疼痛开始麻木而愈发无法忽略，三根细线延伸出来，穴口不适应地收缩着。他的身体想要排出外来的异物，内部突如其来地震动却让他狠狠痉挛了起来，原本有些愈合倾向的伤口再次撕裂开来。

“好好享受。”

梦魇暧昧地掐了一下他大腿内侧的软肉，语气却依然像机器人一样毫无情绪。房间的门在他眼前打开又关上，他被独自留在了地狱。

为什么……

男孩两眼放空凝视着虚空的一点，脸色苍白得宛如死尸。十字架并没有被悬挂起来，而是平躺着放在房间的地板上，他的双腿无力地垂落下来，腿间传来窸窸窣窣的震动声。

为什么……不只是疼痛？

他的战斗方式和卓越的自愈能力决定了他习惯于疼痛，被钉穿的剧痛缓了这一会儿，似乎也没有那么不能忍受。然而，另一种陌生的感觉却渐渐浮现，他不知道那是什么，无法掌控的未知感带来了不安与恐惧。

体内的跳蛋疯狂地刺激着内壁，并且相互撞击着，被撑得酸胀又疼痛的内壁渐渐适应，开始变得柔软，一种麻酥酥的异样开始顺着脊背爬上来。男孩难以自控地喘息出声，后知后觉地意识到自己居然因为这个硬了，身体里好不容易新造的血液在向下半身涌去，翘起的阴茎在空气中瑟瑟发抖，张开的小孔渗出了前液。

怎么会——

他无法理解自己为什么会在这么痛苦的情形下产生性欲，明明身体里血液不足，却在慢慢变得火热而难耐。当体内蠕动的东西狠狠擦过某一点，暴风般的战栗从尾椎席卷了全身，他脸上泛起了一片红潮，双腿猛地夹紧，前方的器官在没有接受任何抚慰的情况下射了出来。

蠕动？

昏昏沉沉中，男孩觉得有些不对，但是下一秒，依然没有停止的振动就打碎了他的意识。一次高潮没有让他感觉好受，反而让身体愈发敏感，胸口和双手的疼痛也再次翻涌起来。他明明疼得要死，后方的跳蛋却还在不知疲倦地骚扰着肠壁里他自己都不知道的敏感点，快感和疼痛的边界开始模糊，宛如水乳逐渐交融。

“DAAANTEEEE！”

突然，凄厉的嘶吼响了起来，不止一个声音在靠近，他嗅到了某种肮脏腐臭的味道，房间里的阴影开始摇曳。意识到它们是什么后，被钉在十字架上动弹不得的男孩瞪大眼，却只能眼睁睁看着恶魔从阴影中降临。

“DAAANTEEEE！”

“DAAANTEEEE！”

它们围了过来，呼唤着背叛者之子。男孩看着它们舔舐着地上已经开始凝固的血泊，感觉到锋利的手爪和更加奇形怪状的东西贴上了他的皮肤，眼睛里终于开始闪烁起惊恐的光。

该死，该死，该死。

为什么偏偏是这个时候。

吉尔维那家伙，他早晚要杀了他——！

男孩开始拼命挣扎，想从十字架上拔出自己的手和身体。然而那些铁锥却不是一般的东西，它们在不断剥夺着他的力量，体内嗡嗡的振动更是让他浑身发软。当他的脚踝被恶魔抓住向上提、连接着身体里跳蛋的线被拉着向外拔时，男孩的意志力终于到了极限。

“不……住手……”

夹杂着细微哭腔的哀求显然不会让恶魔有一丝一毫的触动，身体里震动的跳蛋被拉出来扔在了地上，与此同时他感觉到有什么滑腻腻的液体也流了出来。身体被强行弯折牵动了胸口的贯穿伤，疼得他眼前一阵发黑，远比跳蛋有压迫感的东西抵住了松软了许多的穴口，然后用力撞了进去。

“咕……！”

有那么一瞬间，他下半身要被撕裂的疼痛甚至压过了胸口的贯穿伤。他双眼紧闭，愤怒、困惑、惊惧和委屈让他双眼酸涩，如果不是“不能在恶魔面前示弱”的自尊支撑着他，在眼眶里团团打转的泪水可能就要真的涌出来。

尚未尝试过人类性爱的男孩被迫接受了恶魔的生殖器，那比之前放进去的跳蛋体积大得多，他甚至有种对方顶到了自己的胃的错觉。表面的凹凸在进出时一次又一次刮蹭过肉壁，刺激着那里自我保护地分泌起了体液，混合着之前撕裂时流出的鲜血，不断从结合的边缘溢出。  
恶魔被这些液体吸引了，人类甜美的鲜血、体液混合着来自高等恶魔血脉的纯净魔力，哪怕男孩尚未真正觉醒，也散发着无与伦比的美味。它们暂时忘记了杀死对方的初衷，纷纷贴了过来，奇怪的口器与舌头在他的全身游走，舔走了每一滴能够舔走的体液。

这太恶心了。

男孩失神地望着天花板，恶魔们像秃鹫围着腐肉一样围着他，他的黑色上衣也被恶魔粗暴地撕开，溢血的伤口被重点照顾。伤口被反复翻搅的剧痛与体内每一处敏感区都被侵犯的快感一直没有停下，他的太阳穴一跳一跳，意识再一次模糊了起来。

恶魔的繁殖液最终射进了他的身体，那滚烫的感觉让他忍不住蜷起了脚趾，前方的阴茎颤抖着溢出了精液。重伤的身体开始本能地汲取着繁殖液中的魔力，在繁殖液的刺激下，他的恶魔血脉开始向着他自己也不了解的方向转化。以前从未出现过的、恶魔化的纹路在他体表流窜，却又因为血脉尚未真正成熟而无法定型。

发泄完的生殖器刚刚抽出来，那只恶魔就被挤到了一边。第二只恶魔迫不及待地扑了过来，将自己的生殖器捅了进去，之前射进去的繁殖液随之挤了出来，又被其他恶魔舔去。

它们能嗅到，男孩身上开始散发出之前并没有的、微弱又青涩的“苗床”的气息，说明对方体内的另一套生殖器官被这一系列强刺激和繁殖液激活了。如果它们足够努力，成功标记了对方，这个优秀无比的“苗床”就能成为自己的私有物品。

恶魔发狂的吼声回荡在房间里。

不知道过了多久，无力反抗的男孩早就失去了对时间的感知，只能感觉到身体里一直塞着狰狞的生殖器，全身都是恶魔令人作呕的气味。他精疲力尽，头脑一片空白，痛得连叫都叫不出声，却又一次次侵犯而达到高潮。

前面已经射不出什么了，想宣泄又没有东西可以宣泄的感觉和被恶魔侵犯的快意让他意识朦胧又有些焦躁，然而除了被动的接受之外，他已经做不出任何反应。当又一只恶魔将繁殖器塞进了他的身体，他的阴茎抽搐了两下，在射无可射之下，另一种感觉开始在下腹汇聚。

男孩迟钝地感受着透明的水珠从前端冒出，最终随着肚子再一次被灌满，游走在身体每一寸角落的欲望还是找到了出口，化为水液破体而出，甚至打湿了趴伏在他上方的恶魔。他的心脏突然疯狂地跳动起来，耳边嗡嗡作响，恶魔之血在血管中急速流动，暴动的魔力一下子推开了聚集在他周围的恶魔。

尽管无法化为恶魔的形态，一些血红的鳞甲却在他的皮肤的表面浮现。随着恶魔特征的出现，他的会阴一阵痒麻，接着是刺痛。男孩的意志宛如脱离了身体，冷静地惊讶于自己的下半身居然还没有彻底麻木，紧接着，他感觉到那里似乎有一个口子慢慢打开了，温热的液体一下子涌了出来，和刚才的失禁感微妙地相似。

他的孕囊，一个本该随着年龄增长退化消失的器官，就是这么保留下来的。不完全的恶魔化虽然依旧没有帮他摆脱十字架的束缚，却让本该只有恶魔才会有的器官具象化了，以一种与女性的阴道相似、却保留了恶魔的鳞甲和形态的方式出现在了他的下半身。他隐约知道，如果不是最后自己挣脱了标记，这个器官就会为那恶魔诞下更多禁忌的孩子。

……他为什么会知道这个？

恶魔们因为新器官的出现而变得愈发疯狂，然而在它们再一次聚拢过来之前，雪亮的刀光就照亮了昏暗的空间。男孩呆滞地看着纤细的人影出现在门口，手起刀落，迅速斩杀了房间里所有的恶魔，来到了他面前。

贯穿胸口和双手的铁锥终于被取了下来，他被稳稳地抱了起来，动作不算轻柔，但依然比恶魔的轮暴温柔了太多。人类温热的身体和不知道为何有些熟悉的气息给了他最后一击，他吸了吸鼻子，把头靠在了对方肩上，眼泪终于掉了下来。

“呜……呜呜……”

小动物般的受伤啜泣声，直到他被清理干净也没有停止。当他被放在干净的床上时，他主动拉住了对方领子，迫不及待地吻了上去。

当对方探索着会阴处多出来的器官时，他主动打开了双腿，仰着头发出了愉悦地呻吟。那里的结构和人类女性存在一定的差别，周围有肉瓣和鳞甲保护，然而此时它已经为对方做好了准备，只是轻轻地碰触，就有润滑的液体涌出。

“进来，”他不顾隐隐作痛的后穴，煽情扭动着腰，“拜托了……”

他需要被做些什么，需要忘记那噩梦般的经历。

然后他就感觉到，粗硬的东西同时钻进了孕囊的入口和后穴。直窜脑仁的疼痛和被填满的欲望让他尖叫出声，眼睛微微向上翻，全身肌肉收缩，在双重高潮中裹紧了身体里的东西，让对方的烙印进入了灵魂的最深处。

相当长的时间内，他都沉浸在被标记后本能地满足之中，细微的电流在全身乱窜。随着大脑的热度渐渐下降，更多的细节从迷雾之后浮现，他想起了更多东西。

——这一切……似乎是重现了他被那个骗子正式标记的那天。

那是很久很久以前的事了。

“想做点更有趣的事么？”

对方这么问他的时候，他们刚刚酣畅淋漓地切磋完，他还只是将对方当成了难得的好对手，甚至是意外可靠的搭档。于是他应下了对方的邀请，跟随对方来到了据说是全款买下、不会被打扰的房子。对着那家伙居然给他倒了一杯牛奶抱怨了几句，他毫无怀疑地喝了下去。

牛奶的微甜成为了他最后的记忆，接着唤醒他的，就是胸口被钉穿的剧痛。

他被钉在了十字架上，身体里塞着玩具，被疼痛与性欲折磨得死去活来。他的鲜血与悲鸣吸引来了大批的恶魔——后来他才知道那是对方有意在附近制造了恶魔——初经人事的身心都无法承受这样的摧残，因此当那个骗子砍碎了每一只聚集过来的恶魔，拔出了铁钉将他抱到了另一张干净的床上时，他甚至忘记了对方才是害他沦落至此的罪魁祸首。

之后呢？

之后……他好像为那个骗子完全打开了自己，从身体到心灵，任凭对方在他当时并不完整的灵魂上烙下了印记。他沉入了疼痛与欲望交织的幻梦，直到他的朋友、他的枪械师、他的小公主，乃至他所栖息的城市都如童话里的泡沫般融化消失，他才鼓起勇气杀死了自己，借此痛苦地从梦里醒来。

朦胧之中的走马灯，让他隐约抓住了一丝线索。可是下一刻，脑内致幻剂却又让他再一次陷入迷茫。

……等等。

他真的醒来了吗？亦或是醒来也只是又一场不那么残酷的梦？

什么梦境？什么又是真实？

他所经历的这一切就一定是真实的吗？

如果是真实的，为什么之后的维吉尔和记忆中的骗子不太一样……吉尔维真的存在过么？

到底哪边才是现实的世界？

在外来物质的影响下，现在与过去、记忆与现实在他的大脑里完全混在了一起。他分不清自己是托尼还是但丁，身份是雇佣兵还是恶魔猎人，现在身处的是噩梦般的宅院里，还是另一个噩梦般的魔树下。再次被标记的快感和战栗回荡在身体的每一个角落，他似乎嗅到了一丝甜腻的芬芳，却依然不知道这些是来自五感的真实感受，还是下一场梦境的预兆。

身体里的东西完成标记后，还在一遍遍碾压着他的敏感点，直冲脑门的快感让他在余韵中依然浑身发热，烙印在体内的新标记正散发着丝丝热度。在标记的影响下，体内依然被顶弄的酥麻和被灌了一肚子繁殖液让他产生了前所未有的安全感，某些生理机制开始自行启动，胸部隐约泛起了一种无法描述的酸胀。

半魔意识模糊地浸泡在自己的标记者的气息里，眷恋地贴上了向他缠过来的东西。感觉到有什么戳刺着嘴唇，他顺从地张开了嘴。


	5. Have a Good Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 极其血腥残忍的R18G车，混合有刀。  
> 隐双性设定，含有意识破坏、内脏伤害要素。  
> 现实与梦境混合，超大量ooc，为爽而爽。  
> 隐VD/GT，因为吉尔维已经不是维吉尔，所以大概还是隐形NTR……

半魔的抵抗比想象中激烈，但最终还是在致幻物质的作用下，迷失在了混乱的梦境里。

恶魔之王冷漠地看着恶魔猎人在他手中扭动、颤抖、呻吟，手指不知所措地放松又抓紧。人类不可能有的器官含着它的触手，小腹因为一次次被灌入饱含魔力的血液而有些鼓胀。

自从它终于逼得对方的恶魔生殖系统出现、趁机标记濒临崩溃的虚弱半魔，它就一直强迫对方维持这样的状态，因为只有这样，对方身上本不该存在的生殖系统才不会消失。

“但丁……”

它低低地叫着这个音节，即使抛弃了所有的感情，这个名字依然顽固地烙印在不完整的灵魂深处，不愿意随着感情一起离开。在它的有意控制下，恶魔猎人依然保留了微弱的自我意识，没有多到能摆脱它的占有与操控，但也不至于少到成为失去思维的玩偶。

不过就算如此，恶魔猎人还是无法回应它。他始终双眼紧闭，被接连不断的噩梦缠绕着，怎么挣扎都无法醒来。

它的目的已经达到了。

这样的状态持续了几天后，半魔的身上开始出现一些改变。胸部的隆起胀大愈发明显，触手揉捏时传递而来的触感多了几分肌肉不会有的绵软感，原本硬朗的线条也开始以微不可察的速度软化，变得更加圆润而流畅。标记的诱导，加上孕囊被一刻不停的刺激，来自恶魔的本能开始向着人类的部分入侵，试图将他改造成更适合孕育生命的模样。

——改造成真正的苗床。

恶魔之王讽刺地想。

它明白，这些改变意味着，对方的身体正在为它的后代做准备。也许不需要太久，它的种子就不会再被半魔抗拒，在那孕囊之内扎下根来，结合、生长、进化，直到可以作为独立的个体出生。

快了，快到它收获真正的战利品的时候了。

它对后代没有执念，实际上，恶魔的后代对于亲代是十分危险的存在。但是一想到那会是桀骜不驯的半魔为他所孕育的，黑暗的兴奋就让它感到一阵莫名的满足。

那是为数不多还能左右现在的它的情绪。

半魔强大的恢复能力为恶魔之血的变化提供了方便，在充足的魔力供应下，改变一开始出现，发展速度就快得惊人。一直被揉捏刺激的胸部就最先屈服于体内的变化，挺立的乳尖愈发肿胀，体积都增大了一点点，像是两颗樱桃挂在胸口。男性本该微不可见的乳孔也变得明显起来，甚至是有些张开了，形成了可以让正在酝酿的汁液出来的通道。

正如恶魔之王所料，它并没有等待太久。当半魔的胸部已经柔软到可以挤出沟壑、乳尖会在触手的挤压下泌出点点白汁时，深埋在孕囊内部的触手告诉它，对方的魔力开始向着孕囊内部聚集了。

日复一日的浇灌终于得到了结果，反抗能力几乎被破坏殆尽的半魔无法再反抗他，只能任由它的种子孕囊里扎下了根。而这似乎加剧了半魔体内血脉的转化，在某些微妙的生理反应下，就连让对方翻滚挣扎的噩梦也随之改变。

说不定……已经变成了真正的美梦。

恶魔之王看着这段时间愈发平静与沉迷的面容，感受着对方清醒时不可能有的驯服和依恋，一种介于满意与不爽之间的微妙心情油然而生。显然，但丁的驯服与依恋并不是给了它，而是给了魔树注入的致幻物质所构建的幻觉。

这是一种过度刺激后的麻痹休息，在它减少了致幻物质的灌输后，对方的大脑自然而然做出了自我保护。

他到底梦到了什么？

锋利的爪尖轻而易举就在对方锁骨上划下了一道血口，哪怕它有意控制了力量，人类脆弱的皮肤依然会在与它的接触中受到各种各样的伤害。淡淡的血腥味混合在愈发甜美的“苗床”气息里，如果没有它的压制，这片区域所有的恶魔都会随之发疯。

他在梦中依恋着的到底是谁？

唯一能给出答案的半魔只会发出柔软的呻吟与啜泣，随着他的触手在孕囊口的蠕动试探而痉挛，他下半身的入口无时无刻不处在松软湿润的状态，彻底贯通的乳孔只要一点点刺激就会涌出汁液。孕囊里正在成长的东西让他更加依赖外来的魔力，他的血脉也在这样的影响下失去了原本的攻击性，开始默许魔树注入的魔力与自己原本的魔力共存。

恶魔之王难得压住了自己的施虐欲，几乎拿出了全部的耐心来对待变得柔软脆弱的半魔。不过这当然不是因为它空无一物的灵魂中重新衍生出了某些无聊的感情，只是因为——它想看看，始终不愿抛弃人类部分的恶魔猎人，会被身体里的恶魔会变成多么肮脏下贱的样子。

在那之前，它不能把对方彻底弄坏。

恶魔之王在自己的王座上动了动身体，树藤自动爬了过来，从它手中将昏睡不醒的半魔托了起来，展示物品一样展示在它面前。它冷漠地凝视着自己的所有物，脑海中突然闪过了一个念头。

魔树几乎与它融为一体，而现在半魔的生理反应和魔力循环机制也完全落入魔树的掌握。这是不是意味着，它可以以魔树为媒介，入侵对方的大脑？

魔树一瞬间知晓了它的想法，没有太多思考能力的植物立刻执行了指令。许许多多的信息通过魔力循环的管道流入了它的身体，魔树自身没有大脑，无法对这些信息进行解析，但是它们到达它的大脑后，却拼凑出了可以辨识的画面。

不，不仅仅是画面。

这样的状态或许更近于……它彻底融入了恶魔猎人的梦境。

“啊……啊哈……”

那样甜蜜而恣意的喘息是它不曾得到，因为不管它如何逼迫，恶魔猎人始终保持一丝抗拒。然而在这个完全由致幻物质构建的梦里，一切痛苦和挣扎似乎都不存在了，有的只是虚假的欢愉，把对方最放荡的一面无情地拉扯了出来，摆放在同样不存在于这里的它的眼前。

“停下来……”

梦里的恶魔猎人呻吟着，准确说，是对方在梦境中的呻吟被直接传入了它的意识。

而它通过魔树的须根，看到了——

暴烈的愤怒火山般喷发出来，甚至连恶魔之王自己都没有料到它还能衍生出这样激烈的情绪。翻滚的魔力让游荡在四周的恶魔瑟瑟发抖，连滚带爬远离了它们的统治者所在的空间，但对于被梦魇阻隔所有现实感知的恶魔猎人而言，这一切都没有意义。

恶魔之王阴沉地“看”着恶魔猎人匍匐在别人身下，以不可思议的柔顺和驯服。而他所顺从之人的脸过于熟悉，在决心舍弃掉所有软弱之前，它有很长一段时间都会在镜子里看到。

只是，它又很确定那张脸并不是曾经的他。梦中之“人”的绷带缠得松松垮垮，根本没有起到遮挡的作用，其下的面孔半遮半掩，说不出的诡异。而那双露出来的眼睛闪烁着幽深的光，十分矛盾地融合了深入骨髓的憎恨和眷恋。

这样的眼神，根本不可能是曾经的他所有。“他”更像是恶魔猎人的大脑把不同的个体以及阴暗而绝望的杂念揉在了一起，构建出了一个没有存在过的幻影。

这就是半魔的欲望投映出来的东西？

丢弃了人类部分的恶魔之王只觉得难以理解，然而更让它难以理解的是自己的愤怒。不过，不管它在想什么，半魔正心甘情愿从属于“他”的事实都不会改变。

平静下来的恶魔猎人已经不能用恶魔猎人来形容了，在他身上看不出半点属于猎人的自信张扬，剩下的只有恶魔之王从来没有见过的、近乎呆滞的乖巧温顺。顶弄着他的人只是用指尖摩挲一下嘴唇，他就会张开嘴主动把它含进去，小心翼翼用舌头舔舐，好像在讨好着对方。

“你确定要停下来？”

那幻影声音十分冷静，连语气都和它在成为恶魔之王前十分相似，“他”的下半身依然深深埋在半魔的身体里，慢条斯理地顶弄着。恶魔之王能感觉到，随着对方低沉的询问，自己的触手又被裹紧了一些，仿佛半魔全身心都被掌控了，只需要话语就会做出反应。

这种所有物被其他东西染指的感觉让它的愤怒愈演愈烈，深入甬道的触手狠狠翻搅了两下，对应到梦中则变成了幻影凶狠地抽插。半魔因为这样的动作而战栗，嗓子里却发出了细微的、不知道是妥协还是拒绝的呜咽。

“……不……”

“那就是不要停下来。”

幻影自顾自地总结道。

触手的蠕动被转化成了“他”的发力，在“他”的肏干下，但丁脸上浮现出了过于舒爽的苦闷，汗湿的头发黏在了皮肤上，瞳孔涣散得像是即将死去。而在现实中，被开放得透彻的甬道和孕囊毫无抵抗地流出了更多滑腻的汁液，不断淋在活动的触手上，奇特的触感让恶魔之王不可思议的诞生了一丝快意。

这段时间的经验告诉它，自己的猎物又要高潮了。

于是更多的触手攀上了恶魔猎人的胸，只需要几次粗暴的挤压，对方的乳尖就飞快地湿润了起来。梦境中，幻影也是这么做的，带着手套的手松开了半魔的后腰绕了过去，抚上了赤裸的胸肉，用能留下指印的力道狠狠揉捏，逼迫其中酝酿的乳汁从张开的乳孔流了出来。

“想要的话，你知道该做什么，”幻影在半魔的后颈咬了一口后，贴着他的耳朵呢喃，“说吧，说出来我就给你。”

“……”

半魔一言不发，虚软地趴伏着，迷蒙的双眼完全没有聚焦，残留的意识让他犹豫不决，被标记的本能却催促着他臣服。混沌的情绪在恶魔之王的感知里跳跃，让它突然有些好奇恶魔猎人会做出怎样的选择，于是它命令魔树减少了致幻物质的释放，给了对方更多自主权。

它看着那空洞的面孔渐渐染上了生气，纯粹源自肉欲的苦闷被真实的痛苦所取代。梦中的半魔垂着眼，自暴自弃地放松了下来，将脸颊贴上了虚无的地面，嘴角慢慢扬起了一个自嘲的弧度。

“我爱你……维吉尔……吉尔维……哈……”

梦境与现实的声音交叠在了一起，好像被人灌下了毒药，半魔可以自由活动的手慢慢摸索着，最终掐住了自己的脖子抠挖。明明已经虚弱无力，他的脖颈还是被自己抓出了伤痕，殷红的鲜血和低哑的声音一起流了出来。

“我居然还爱你……哈哈……”

“答错了。”

幻影的声音极其冷酷，与此同时，“他”的右手变成了恶魔的利爪。那爪子一点点地、毫不留情地刺入了对方的腹腔，轻轻地搅动，好像在寻找着什么，让梦境中的半魔整张脸都痛得扭曲了起来。

最终，“他”找到了自己想找的脏器。恶魔的利爪抚摸着隐藏深处的孕囊，似乎从半魔的痛苦与战栗中得到了极大的满足。“他”眼中闪烁着病态的愉悦，声音却突兀地温和了下来，“不过，我也爱你。”

但丁的身体猛地绷紧了，脖子不自觉扬了起来，能让一般人类直接死亡的剧痛也没法阻止他因为这样的话语冲向高潮。他在现实中的身体抽搐了好一阵，大量的液体冲刷过占据了甬道的触手，好不容易新生的魔力一部分向孕囊内孕育的东西涌去，被那不知餍足的胚胎吸收，另一部分则被新生的标记汲取，最终反馈给了标记的主人。

梦境暂时碎裂了，达到极限的身体暂时失去的做梦的力量，被掏空的半魔终于如愿以偿堕入了相对安稳的昏迷。他的眼角发红，亮晶晶的湿痕不知道是出于沸腾的情欲，还是出于隐秘的感情。即使是无梦的安眠，他也微微弓起了背，似乎想蜷缩成一团。

来自半魔的同源魔力远比魔树提供的温和甜美，那一瞬间充盈的舒适让恶魔之王舒展开身体，向后靠上了自己的王座。它本该为榨取对方的力量而满足，可事实却是，它莫名觉得自己没有任何伤口的胸腔里少了点什么东西，空空荡荡地呼啸着。

明明它已经丢弃了自己的软弱，又为什么会感觉到空虚？

恶魔之王将半魔放回自己膝上，闭上眼，最终放弃了思考下去。力量才是它所追求的全部，拥有足够的力量，它就能从根本上征服自己想要征服的一切。

无聊又无必要的困惑，只是徒增烦恼罢了。


End file.
